<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Happy New Year by masterofdestiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492692">A Happy New Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny'>masterofdestiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Adorable, Cyborgs, F/M, First Dance, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, New Year's Eve, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald Duck and Lyla Lay have some fun on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck, Donald Duck/Lyla Lay, Mickey Mouse/Samantha (Disney: Ho Sposato Una Strega)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Happy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Happy New Year</p><p>January 2, 2022, 15:00</p><p>-Checkmate, Aunt!-an 11 year old duckling dressed in red shouted happily-I won.<br/>
-Congratulations, Huey!-a tall, beautiful duck woman with long, blond hair replied in soft and gentle voice-You are really, really smart.<br/>
Huey hugged her tightly-You know, Aunt Lyla, we are so happy that you are our aunt. Ever since you and Uncle Donald had gotten married last year, he is no longer so sad and angry-on the contrary-he is now much more calmer and happier than ever!<br/>
-Well, Donald is very…specific person. One day he can be lazy, arrogant and stubborn, and then next day he is brave, humble and full of energy. But ever since we two met-the journalist gently was gently brushing feathers on her step-nephew’s head-all I can say is that I am grateful to be with him. He is my hero.<br/>
The young boy looked at her adorably-Aunt Lyla?<br/>
-Yes, my smart little boy?<br/>
-How did you and Uncle Donald met each other in the first place?<br/>
Lyla Duck nee Lay at first didn’t reply. How could she tell Huey (or everyone else in that matter) that she and her husband met each other when they had to fight Evronians during a party, of course not mentioning the fact that Donald was The Duck Avenger and she was a timecop from 23rd century?<br/>
Then, an idea came to her head. She smiled.<br/>
-Well, I think I can tell you if you want. So listen…..</p><p>December 31, 2020, 9:00</p><p>Donald Duck was whistling happily while walking on the street. Today was New Year’s Eve and he already knew what kind of resolution he was going to abide.<br/>
First, he would not lose his temper so much.<br/>
Second, he was going to be better uncle as well as he would try to find a new job and keep it for more than 1 week.<br/>
Third, he was going to propose to his partner, friend, and secret crush-Lyla Lay.<br/>
When he thought about her sweet smile, about her beautiful, golden bun, about her kind heart which would melt the heart of everyone, probably even Phantom Blot, he could already feel his legs weakening. If only he could have the guts to do it, to tell Lyla how much he loves her, if only he could prove it….<br/>
Then he saw her.<br/>
She was waiting on the bus stop at the end of the same street as him, wearing her bright orange trenchcoat. She was carrying a bag with her.<br/>
Without thinking, Donald Duck ran towards her.<br/>
-LYLA!<br/>
When Lyla Lay saw a short duck dressed in black and yellow sailor suit and a blue hat, she gasped.<br/>
-Donald?<br/>
And as soon as he came closer, she hugged him-firmly, but gently.<br/>
-Nice to see you.<br/>
-Right, nice to see you too.<br/>
When they pulled out, the sailor looked at his droid friend and gave her a warm smile, which she returned.<br/>
-How are you going to spend New Year’s Eve?<br/>
Upon hearing these words, the smile disappeared from the timecop’s beak.<br/>
-Well, I think I-I I am g-going to watch a m-movie, s-see f-fireworks and list-ten to music.<br/>
Lyla?-he raised his eyebrow in concern-are you sad?<br/>
-No-she raised her hands-There is nothing you have to worry about. It’s just…<br/>
He put his hand on her hand and gently squeezed it-If you have a problem, you can tell me. I swear I will help you.<br/>
She then sighed and nodded-Well, it’s just….that I am going to spend the whole day alone. I don’t have much friends to hang out with. Angus is too busy with his job, Frank, while fine, is a bit of jerk and Camera 9, while he would be happy, said he has some important thing to deal with and I didn’t want to interfere. But it’s not that serious. I will….<br/>
-Wait-Donald looked at her with fierce determination, he didn’t like seeing her in such a sad mood and he wanted to cheer her-You can go with me. I am sure we will have a lot of fun together.<br/>
Her eyes widened-Really? You want us to enjoy NYE together?<br/>
-Why not? You are my close friend. And awesome partner who helped me more than once. I want to return the favor. So what is your answer?<br/>
Instead of replying, the tall woman pulled him into a tight hug-OF COURSE, DONNIE!</p><p>December 31, 2020,  19:00<br/>
For the next 10 hours, the droid and the super hero were having a good time together. They went to cinema, then danced together in „Electro-Technic Sensations“ club and eventually went swimming in the swimming pool.<br/>
Now they were dancing together at his home, slowly and gracefully. Donald wrapped his left arm around her waist while she put her right hand on his shoulder,while his right arm and her left hand were holding together, with their fingers interwined. They said nothing, they were co captured in this pleasant experience that they were simply enjoying the moment and silently moving rythmically while „Mr. Vain“ by Culture Beat played.<br/>
At some point, Lyla pulled Donald so close to her that their toned, flat stomachs were pressed tightly against each other, just like her round, soft breasts were pressed agains his raw, toned pectorals. He gulped upon encountering such kind of intimacy, but didn’t push her away. Instead, he tightened his grip on her waist and let his right arm roam over her back.<br/>
-Thank you, Donald-she whispered softly and smoothly in his ear-I am so happy to spend New Year’s Eve with you.<br/>
-N-no problem, Lyla. You deserved it.<br/>
She said nothing at first.<br/>
Then she whispered back-You know, I think it would be rude for me to not return the favor-she smiled seductively-You deserve a reward.<br/>
-What do you…-he didn’t finish because suddenly the droid grabbed his head, tilted it backwards and pressed her beak against him, silencing him with a deep kiss.<br/>
At first, Donald was too shocked to do anything. But quickly, his primal instincts took over and he pinned her against the wall, grabbed her buttocks while she wrapped her long legs around his waist and invaded her beak with his tongue, enjoying every second of it.<br/>
When they pulled out, they exchanged a serious, lustful look.<br/>
-Shower. Now.<br/>
-With pleasure.</p><p>January 1, 2021, 0:01</p><p>Somewhere in Mouseton, as soon as the countdown on TV reached 0 and the year 2021 officialy started, Mickey Mouse and Samantha the Witch, who had gotten married two days ago, celebrated it with a soft kiss. However, they suddenly heard two loud, animalistic screams and suddenly jumped off bed.<br/>
-What was that?-the girl asked.<br/>
Mickey at first didn’t know, but when the screams returned, he smiled.<br/>
-I quess Donald Duck, my dear friend, must be really happy now. He must have found the love of his life.<br/>
The witch smiled warmly-Same with me.<br/>
And before Mickey could react, she pinned him to the floor and started making out with him.</p><p>At the same time, In Duckburg….<br/>
Donald Duck and Lyla Lay, having just experienced the most powerful wave of pleasure in their young lives having had primal, animalistic but also tender and emotional sex, were now breathing heavily, both of them completely naked, hugging each other gently. As soon as they recovered, they began covering each other with soap. After all, they had to get rid of sperm and blood (let’s say that both the sailor duck and the droid timecop liked it rough) on their bodies.<br/>
-It was awesome, Donald. You are a real boss-the woman said while her hands roamed his chest, enjoying the touch of his strong muscles.<br/>
-Well, everything is awesome when it involves you, my sweet Lyla-he said back while he caressed her flat, toned stomach and her plump, soft breasts.<br/>
She smiled, but then their eyes met. They gulped nervously.<br/>
-So-he said first, a bit nervous-What are we going to do now?<br/>
She responded by putting her hand on his cheek, calming him down-Well, it’s not like everything is going to break bad. No matter what, I will always love you, either as a friend, partner, lover, husband…I don’t care. I will never leave you, I swear.<br/>
He put his hands on her hips and smiled-Same with me. No matter what, you can always count on me, I promise. You hold a special place in my heart.<br/>
Slowly, instinctivately, he pulled her closer towards him as their beaks connected and they kissed again. This time, slowly and tenderly instead of roughly and passionately.</p><p>March 1, 2021, 12:00</p><p>-Are you ready?-asked Camera 9-Today is your big day.<br/>
Lyla Lay, dressed in white dress, nodded, at first nervously, but soon she gained confidence.<br/>
-Yes, thank you very much, Camera 9. I don’t know if I could be here without you.<br/>
-No problem. I love weddings. I am sure the new chapter in your life is going to be incredible.<br/>
At the same time, Donald Duck dressed in black suit was squeezing a small rubber ball in order to calm himself down.<br/>
Everything is going to be fine, everything is going to be fine, everything….<br/>
-What’s up Donnie? Are you happy?-asked Fethry.<br/>
Upon hearing his cousin, Donald calmed himself down-Yeah. Thanks, Fethry. You are an awesome best man.<br/>
-Well, it’s nice to see you so happy and relaxed-her he whispered into his ear-By the way, I am a bit jealous if I have to admit. Your are going to hook up with a famous and hot journalist. I wish you good luck.<br/>
That’s right, on second anniversary of their „first time“ Donald Duck and Lyla Lay were getting married. It did take him a lot of courage (and time) to propose, but she happily accepted. While she did have some  doubts at first (she was a machine, couldn’t have children, what about aging), but Donald didn’t care. He loved her for who she was and was willing to do anything to ensure she would be happy. She was just so kind and caring, so gentle and sweet and it was all what mattered to him, not the fact that she had oil instead of blood or that instead of eating she would simply switch batteries. In turn, she too was happy that she could be with him. He was so strong, so brave, so selfless, she loved the fact that no matter how often he suffered various misfortunes, he would never give up and lose hope.<br/>
Therefore, when the priest asked them the most important question, both of them said, without hesitation:<br/>
-Yes, I do.</p><p>January 2, 2022, 15:00<br/>
Almost a year has passed since their wedding. What can I say? They both were happy together, Huey, Dewey and Louie quickly befriended their step-aunt, Donald found a new job as a stuntman in Hollwyood (good thing he was both strong and durable, plus the salary was good enough to take care of his wife and nephews), while Lyla Duck replaced Angus as an editor once he had retired and returned to New Zealand to enjoy the weather. Also, due to job reasons, the entire family-Donald, Lyla, Huey, Dewey and Louie had moved to a new house  in Los Angeles, but Donald had to promise his nephews that they would spend summer in Duckburg. Which he did.</p><p>In addition, Donald and Lyla were occasionaly speaking about the possibility of adopting  a child. Eventually, they adopted a 2-years old duck girl, named Raven. She quickly formed a close bond with Huey, Dewey and Louie who promised to protect her from everyone who would want to harm her, whether it was Magica, Beagle Boys, Glomgold or anyone else.<br/>
January 2, 2022, 22:22<br/>
The couple was now lying in bad, preparing to sleep. Lyla Duck only wore red bikini, while Donald Duck wore blue boxer shorts.<br/>
Before she switched off the lamp, she kissed her husband on his forehead.<br/>
-Good night, my sweetheart.<br/>
He responded by kissing her cheek.<br/>
-Good night, my love.</p><p>And then they fell asleep, her head on his chest, his arm on her back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>